


Long Hot Summer Nights

by CrazyEyebrows



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Angst, Confrontations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Panic Attacks, Serenade, Song Lyrics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it doesnt say roger cries but he totally cries a little, really little though, roger sure is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyEyebrows/pseuds/CrazyEyebrows
Summary: In which one of my friends mistook goflb for a Brian song and it inspired Maylor.Roger starts to feel doubtful about their bands position, especially during their rough time switching managers. His anxieties get relieved tenfold what he could've hoped.Written for Fred.





	Long Hot Summer Nights

Roger heard the soft noises of annoyance all day. As he passed Brian's room, as he went to get his morning cup of coffee, even as he sat down to start brainstorming for his most recent song idea. He let it be for a while, not annoying him enough to keep him distracted from his work. He sat for hours in the solitude of his room, working, reading, brushing up on his studies, just in case this Queen thing didn't work out in the long run. The prospect was seeming much more possible these days, just having taken on a new manager. The thought saddened the drummer, thoughts of doubt filling his head.

  
_'What if people stop liking our work?'_ Roger's breath quickened,

 _'What if we run out of original ideas?'_ His heart started to pound and his hands got clammy,

A sick feeling came to his stomach, _'What if Freddie realizes he's too good for us?'_

_'What if -'_

The sound of his band mate pulled him out of the dark hole he was spiraling into. The panic started to fade, listening to the soft mumbles through the thin walls.

 _"I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things,"_ He could just barely make out the words, and he moved closer to the wall separating him from the guitarist. Roger gently placed his hand on the drywall, turning his head to do the same with his ear.

 _"...two, I can serenade and gently play on your heart strings,"_ His anxieties fully slipped away from him, eyelids fluttering shut as he listened,

 _"Be your Valentino... just for you."_ Roger paused with baited breath, waiting for the next line. Instead, he was met with more soft incoherent mumbling.  
His eyes opened again, and he stared at the carpet. He knew already that the fans would love the song, and it partially set his mind at ease. The other part, however, stayed just as viciously anxious, wondering who Brian could be writing such beautiful words for.

Roger mulled over his next course of action for a few moments, then hearing the singing start again.

 _"When I'm not with you, I think of you always. I miss those long hot summer nights. When I'm not with you, think of me always. I Love you, love you."_  
His heart raced at the minor detail,

 _'Long hot summer nights?'_ Roger mentally questioned, trying to remember Brian telling him any stories of any girl in particular.  
Nothing of that sort came to mind. In fact, the only thing that Roger's mind happened to focus on, were the nights Brian and he shared years ago. Back when they were still just them and Tim, after short college gigs. They spent the entire summer of '69 in the bluffs together, staying up just to talk about nothing, eventually watching the sun rise together.

 _'I miss it too.'_ Roger absently thought, and he frowned at his own probable misconception. He was sure Brian must have been talking about somebody from high school, a woman he'd never mentioned, until,

 _"Dining at the Ritz, we'll meet at nine precisely. I will pay the bill, you taste the wine. Driving back in style, in my saloon..."_ The last part of the verse was hummed, though Roger didn't need to hear the rest.  
He reflected on the previously mentioned nights, remembering one of their specific jokes. Brian and him would star gaze together, talk about nothing, but a similar conversation seemed to persist often.

 

* * *

_"One day, we'll be rich, you know." Brian softly rubbed his thumb over Roger's as he spoke, their hands interlocked in a gentle, but firm, hold._

_"Oh really? I don't suppose you're planning this money by playing that guitar of yours. Or- God forbid, from astrophysics. Specializing in.. What was it?" Brian laughed at_ _Roger's forgetfulness, a soft sound that brought butterflies to Roger's stomach._

_"Interplanetary dust. Or, as you so lovingly put it, 'the most interesting kind of grime.'" Roger grinned, head lolling to the side to face his best friend._

_"Sounds about right... Anyway, as you were saying about the rich and famous-ness?" Brian's gaze stayed suspended towards the sky, and Roger studied his face._

_"Yes.. you added the famous, you twat. But- yes anyway. I've been thinking. We'll have to do something completely ridiculous with our money."_

_"Hm, I suppose you're right. Something to really shock everyone, or something."_

_"Eloquently put," Brian turned to face Roger now._   
_"I've thought about it and I know what I want to do." He had a mischievous look, one that made Roger's heart do a somersault. Roger urged him to go on with a raised brow._   
_"I want to take you to dinner. Somewhere absolutely prestigious. Wine tasting and such- just amazingly out of our current budget." Brian squeezed Roger's hand, and he squeezed back._

_"Yes. Fuck, yes. Perfect."_

* * *

  
Roger strained his ears trying to hear more, but nothing came of it. After a minute, Roger stood. He found a surge of confidence, just enough to walk out of his room and come face to face with Brian's door.

 _'I've got this. I can do this. I can't be wrong.. there's no way.'_ Roger reminded himself, keeping a steady composure.  
He knocked lightly.

 "Come in," came a voice from inside, and..

_'Oh god I can't do it. I can't. This was stupid- what the fuck am I doing? Abort- abortabortabortabor-'_

 "Roger?" Brian opened the door for him. Roger's breath caught, and he stared at his band mate. Roger's mental protests paused as his mind short-circuited. Brian watched patiently as Roger gathered the words he wanted to say. 

 "Oh- hey. Uhm. Can I.. join you? You're writing, right?" Roger asked as smoothly as he could, arms crossing at his chest in an uncomfortable manner. Brian thought for a moment.

 "I... suppose. Yeah, yeah you can." Brian moved to the side, and Roger trudged in. Brian shut the door as Roger sat on the edge of Brian's bed. Brian sat at his desk chair, of which, Roger noted, was against the wall separating Roger and his rooms. Roger thought for a few moments, wording his next sentence carefully.

 "Who's the new song about?" Yet, obviously, not carefully enough.

Brian flinched his in seat- fully  _flinched_ at Roger speaking. He turned to face Roger, playing with his fingers.

 "Hm? What song?" He asked, playing stupid. Roger flopped backwards, laying mostly on the bed to where his legs only draped off the end.

 "The one you're making right now. I can hear you in my room." Roger explained briefly, carefully wording around the fact that he was trying so hard to listen. Brian's face flushed a dark shade of red, and he turned back to his desk.

 "Oh... Why do you ask?" He reflected the question onto Roger, and waited for the reply. Roger took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

 "Because I think I know who. But I can't say- because if I'm wrong you'd hate me forever." Roger put vaguely, and Brian frowned. Soon enough, there was a crackling of paper, and Brian was coming towards Roger. He sat slowly next to him, hip less than a foot away from Rogers chest. 

 "I could never hate you, first. Second... before I answer, would you like to hear how it ends?" Brian looks down at Roger, curls falling slightly into his face. Rogers eyes open lazily, and he smiles as he looks up at his friend. The longer he's in Brian's presence, the less the anxious pang burns into his heart. He feels euphoric. 

 "Hit me." Is all he says, and Brian nods slightly before clearing his throat. 

  _"Driving back in style, in my saloon will do quite nicely, j_ _ust take me back to yours that will be fine. Oo_ _h love,_ _Ooh lover boy._ _What're you doin' tonight? Hey boy!_ _Everything's all right, j_ _ust hold on tight, t_ _hat's because I'm a good old-fashioned lover boy."_ Brian finished with the last verse of the song, Roger swore he could feel his heart pounding through the bed.

The ending was short, but Roger felt it was beautiful. He relaxed into Brian's bed further, feeling as though the lyrics were telling him,

 _'It's okay. He knows. He'll accept you- no matter how your relationship turns out.'_ The feeling of confirmation in his head was enough alone, and even still Brian grabbed Roger's hand. 

 "So, what did you thi-" Roger shot up, kissing Brian passionately. Brian's hand squeezed Roger's, and his eyes closed as he kissed back. The kiss felt forever to Roger, though in reality it only lasted a few moments before Roger jumped back.

 "Shit- sorry." He immediately apologized, hand jerking from Brian's.

 "Huh?" Brian seemed absolutely dazed, and Roger smiled softly at him.

 "I should've asked, I didn't mean to kind of pounce like that... God I can't even be certain the song was about me and you- Oh- oh fuck it wasn't was it? Shit- I'm sorry. I'm not g-" This time it was Brian silencing Roger's anxieties with a kiss, a much softer one this time. His left hand came up to Roger's jaw, fingertips sliding softly across his skin to the back of his neck. The hand went down Roger's shoulder, and stayed there, giving him a soft, affirmative squeeze. Brian pulled away slowly, Roger's own hand finding it's way into Brian's.

 "I was right, then?" Roger grinned, feeling like the cat that got the cream. Brian laughs, placing another peck to Roger's forehead.

 "God, you really are so dense sometimes. I've asked you on  _dates_ before." Brian wraps his arms around Roger, who laughs into Brian's neck.

 "I can't say I don't agree a little bit. Now that I think about it... well, don't tell anybody I said this, but you're right." 

 "I'll have to engrave this moment in my memory forever."

 "You better. You'll never hear the phrase come out of my mouth again." Brian scoffed at him, now flopping down onto the bed with Roger still in his arms. Roger squaked in protest, but Brian payed it little mind.

 "I suppose I'll have to butter you up with some cuddling, then." He rubbed Roger's back softly, and Roger nuzzled his face into Brian's chest.

 " _Please._ "

 


End file.
